1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus, an image reproducing device, an image taking method, and a program, and more particularly to an image taking apparatus, an image reproducing device, an image taking method, and a program that prevent erroneous erasure or the like of recorded images.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following technologies have been proposed as technologies for preventing erroneous erasure or editing of images that are recorded with an image taking apparatus such as a digital camera.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-41699 discloses technology that, when performing image taking, automatically protects against erasure of captured images by protecting against erasure of a previously captured image before recording.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-115685 discloses technology that prevents a captured moving image being erased by an erroneous operation that deletes the base data or the like after edited data is written.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-209535 discloses technology that, in a standard mode, prevent loss of important images by inhibiting overwriting of the same file inside the same folder and inhibiting an operation to delete image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-308563 discloses technology that prevents erasure of or a decrease in the image quality of a required image by executing protection that inhibits a change in a compression ratio with respect to compressed image data for which the user does not want to change the compression ratio.